Bad enough for you
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: Hugh is a good boy when he was a kid and Rosa was the troublesome girl when she was little. What happens when the two are alone at Hugh's house and Hugh tell Rosa a secret. HughxRosa SequelShipping Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I don't own the song Bad enough for You it belongs to The All Time Low

Author's Notes: I thought of this when I saw a picture of Hugh and Rosa. So please Read and Review!

* * *

Bad enough for You

_ No, I won't call you baby_  
_ I won't buy you daisies_  
_ Cause that don't work_  
_ And I know, how to get you crazy_  
_ How to make you want me_  
_ So bad it hurts_

"Hey Hugh!" Rosa shouted from where she is.

"Hey Rosa!" Hugh shouted back.

Hugh and Rosa had been friends since their childhood days, Rosa has been a little troublesome girl back before but now she become a decent looking girl or should I say champion. She already defeated Iris years ago and now she's just completing her pokedex for Professor Juniper to complete her research. Hugh has been the good type of guy since he was a kid but now he is now the guy with angry management issues especially when it come to the Team Plasma.

"How are you?" He said

"I'm fine Hugh like as always." She replied back.

"Hey since your here do you want to go to my house for lunch. My sister really miss you a lot."

"That would be great, and I'm kinda hungry anyway." She grinned and they walked to Hugh's house.

-Hugh's House-

"Mom, I'm home." He hollered.

*Silence*

"I know that before I left they were here." He said as he went to the kitchen and saw a note and he read and it said,

_Hugh,_

_Hugh Me and your sister went out to buy groceries and eat out at the mall. If you need help call me okay, and if you're with Rosa there's extra food at fridge just heat it up at the microwave. And I think that we will be back in the evening there's a sale at the mall._

_Mom._"What does it said Hugh?" Rosa said form behind him.

"My Mom and my little sister are out until evening. But there's still food at the fridge I'll just going to heat it at the microwave." He replied and went to the fridge and got the food and put it inside the microwave.

-2 minutes later-

*ding*

"Its done."

"Yehey!" Rosa said and stretched her arms upward.

Hugh got the food from the microwave and gave the other one to Rosa and they started to eat in silence.

-After a few minutes of eating in silence-

"What do you want to do?" Rosa asked, they are both in the Hugh's room and sitting at his bed.

"How's life being a champion?" Hugh asked.

"You know, a lot of trainers came to battle me as but in the end I ended up disappointed well I saying this for not bragging but the other opponents I've face a weak."

"I see..."

"So Hugh are you still a good boy like when we were kids?" Rosa suddenly asked and grinned at Hugh.

"No!" He exclaimed and blushed.

"Oh really I remember back then that when we were trying to steal the jar of cookie then you all 'Rosa you know that its bad to steal.'." Rosa said as she stood up from her seat and Hugh just blush at the memory and lowered his head to hide smirk.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_  
_ But that's not, not, not your type_  
_ So I'm gonna be bad for you_  
_ Tonight, tonight, tonight_

Well none of you know that Hugh has already become a bad boy but all that blushing was just a part of his little scheme of course Hugh and his hormones.

"So you think that I haven't change huh Rosa?" He said as he stood from his seat and looked up at Rosa smirking and she blushed at this.

"W-Well other people d-don't c-change like you for example." She stuttered and she felt an arm around her waist and saw that Hugh is already in front of her.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_  
_ No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_  
_ I'll tell you lies_  
_ If you don't like the truth_  
_ I don't wanna be bad_  
_ I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
_ Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
_ Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

"Heh I'm going to tell you a little secret Rosa." He whispered to her ear that made her blushed even more.

"You know that I've been bad boy just like you wanted before. Did you want that right?" He whispered huskily to her ear once more

"I'll show that I've change Rosa." He said then he kissed her fully on the lips and Rosa was shocked at this, she never thought Hugh was a good kisser.

Hugh left her lips to catch his breath and then kissed her again but this time he bit Rosa's lower lip and cause he rto moan and Hugh smirked at this and started to explore her mouth with his tongue. Then he pulled away minutes later to catch their breaths and then Hugh said,

"Your mine and now can have you." He said and went to Rosa's neck and kissed it and made Rosa moan again and Hugh leaved a hickey there marking that Rosa is his.

"Now that Nate and Curtis will know who you belong to." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Mou Hugh..." She just pouted but then smiled and said

"You could have just said so. I like you Hugh."

"I like you too Rosa babe." He replied still has his smirk on his face and winked at her and Rosa blushed again.

"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed

"Why not? I know you like it." He said still smirking.

"Mou... Hugh I love you..." She said blushing.

"I love you too Rosa... See I was right." He said smiling at her.

"Will you stop it?!" She exclaimed

And Hugh just chuckled and pulled her into another kiss.

-FIN-


End file.
